Happy Birthday Carter
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: This is a sequal to my story Memories...It's Carter's birthday and Lucy has a few surpises for him


This story takes place in the summer of 2001. The stabbing accrued but Lucy survived her injures. Carter never battled a drug addiction. They are married and they still live with Kerry. Carol never left Doug returned to her and County General. They are married and are raising Tess and Kate together. Mark and Lizzy are married and have a son. Jing Mei didn't give up her baby she kept him.   
  
  
The Characters of Carter, Lucy, Kerry, Doug, Carol and all other past or present ER characters that may be mentioned are not mine. They belong to Warner Brothers. However the characters of John Robert Carter, John Frank Chen, and David Douglas Greene are my creations.  
  
  
It's Carter's birthday and Lucy has some birthday surprises for him.  
  
  
Happy Birthday Carter Part:1  
  
  
It was a beautiful summer morning but Lucy Carter wasn't enjoying it. She was tired and run down between taking care of her six month old son and pulling late shifts at the hospital. She really couldn't complain to much she did have plenty of help. At home Carter and Kerry helped her as much as they could and at work everybody helped her, but for some reason she felt especially tired. She slid out of bed and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.   
  
Lucy stepped out of the shower and was hit with a wave of dizziness. She held on to the sink until it passed.   
She sighs and says I need a vacation. Lucy gets dressed and walks over to the crib. She says well look who's awake. Little John squealed with delight when he saw his mom. Lucy was about to pick the baby up when the nausea hit she ran to the bathroom. She says great I brought something home from work I hope Johnny doesn't catch it. She rinses her face. She walks back over to her baby she scoops him up and changes his diaper and dresses him in a cute little shorts outfit complete with little suspenders just like his daddy's.  
  
Lucy puts the baby bag on her shoulder and says well here we go Johnny lets go see daddy and Auntie Kerry. She heads for the door. She starts to feel sick again. She says I better have Kerry check me out.  
  
  
Ten minutes later Lucy walks into the ER. By now Lucy feels terrible and she's all hot and sweaty from the summer heat. Kerry was working at the admit desk. She looks up and sees Lucy. She walks over to her she says honey are you ok. She looks at Kerry she says I don't think so. Kerry says here give me the baby and I'll have Randi take him up to daycare then I'll take care of you. Lucy says ok. She hands that baby to her he immediately begins to play with the chains hanging from Kerry's glasses. She says look at you Johnny you're such a happy baby. Little John giggled and bounced in Kerry's arms. She walks over and hands the baby to Randi then she turns her attention back to Lucy.  
  
She takes Lucy to an empty exam room and tells her to lay down. As Lucy is getting onto the gurney she is hit with another dizzy spell. Kerry puts her arm around Lucy she says I got you and she helps her onto the gurney. Kerry says Lucy is this the first time you got dizzy? Lucy says no I got dizzy earlier when I was getting out of the shower.  
  
Kerry says you just lay back I'm going to draw some blood and run a few tests. Lucy says ok. Kerry says do you want me to find John? Lucy says no I don't want to worry him unless I have to. Kerry says alright you lay here for awhile and I'll go run the tests.  
  
An hour later Kerry comes back. She hey Lucy how are you feeling? Lucy says a little better. Kerry says well I found the cause of your illness. Lucy says what is it what do I have? Kerry smiles she says Lucy its not what you have its what you're going to have. Lucy was confused. Kerry puts her hand on Lucy's shoulder and says Lucy you're pregnant. Lucy was in shock she says Kerry are you sure? She says yes Lucy very sure. Lucy says how am I going to tell Carter about this? Kerry says well you said you didn't know what to get him for his birthday. Lucy says that's it Kerry you're a genius! I'll throw him a big surprise birthday party then I'll tell him about the baby at the party! She says Kerry will you help me plan the party.   
Kerry says I'd love to. Lucy was very excited . She says this is going to be great! Lucy grabs a pen and paper from the table next to her. She first we make the guest list we'll invite.....  
  
Guest List for Carter's surprise party.  
1. Kerry Weaver  
2. Peter Benton  
3. Doug &Carol Ross  
4. Mark & Elizabeth Greene  
5. Luka Kovac  
6. Abby Lockhart  
7. Jing Mei Chen  
8. Dave Malucci  
9. Cleo Finch  
10. Robert Ramono  
11. Jerry   
12. Randi  
13. Chuni  
14. Conni  
15. Lydia  
16. Haleh  
17. Yosh  
18. Malik  
19. Susan Lewis  
20. Jeanie and Reggie  
21. Anna DelAmeico  
22. Gamma Carter  
23. Maggie Doyle  
24. Donald Anspuagh  
  
Kerry looks at the list she says wow that's some list. We need an awfully big place to have the party so we can fit all these people. Lucy says I know we can have in the banquet room at the Drake Hotel you know the same one where Lizzy and Mark had their reception. Kerry says ok that sounds good.  
  
Just then Carter walks in he sees Kerry and Lucy sitting on the gurney. He says what sounds great Kerry? She says oh hi John it was nothing it was just girl talk right Lucy. Lucy says yep just girl talk. Carter says sure ok I'm going up to daycare now to see Johnny want to come. Lucy says that's ok I'll go up later Kerry and I have some more girl talk to discuss. Carter walks away and says to himself those two are definitely up to something.  
  
Lucy says boy that was close. Kerry says I have an idea I'm on my lunch break right now lets go to the party store and get the invitations then we can go to Doc Magoos and do some more planing. Lucy says that's a great idea.  
  
Thirty minutes later Kerry and Lucy are sitting at a table at Doc Magoos filling out invitations.  
  
The outside read Shh It's A Surprise!  
  
In the inside it said...  
  
Come to A Surprise Birthday Party for.......Dr. John Carter  
Given By......Lucy Carter and Kerry Weaver  
At........The Banquet Hall at the Drake Hotel  
On........June 4th 2001  
Time.....7pm until...  
RSVP.......By June 1rst 2001 555-1321  
  
  
Lucy and Kerry made out all the invitations and now they were on their way back to the ER. The first person they run into is Doug. Lucy hands him an invitation for him and Carol. Doug says what's this? Lucy says an invite to the surprise birthday party I'm throwing for Carter and he better not find out Dr. Intercom!  
Doug laughs he says I haven't been called Dr. Intercom in years. Don't worry Lucy I won't tell scouts honor. Lucy thanks him and bounces away to pass out the rest of the invitations.  
  
Lucy handed out all the invitations and mailed the ones that needed to be mailed. She was so excited she couldn't wait until June 4th she just hoped Carter would be happy about the party and the baby.  
  
Happy Birthday Carter Part:2 coming soon  
  



End file.
